A Twinkle in her Eyes
by Hawkcat
Summary: Follow Kirby and his best friend Twilight through an amazing adventure as they race through space after one of the galaxy's most dangerous villians and end up all three on a new and undiscovered world.
1. Cadet Kirby to the Star Bridge!

**A Twinkle in her Eyes**

**A/N: Okay, this version on Kirby is a bit different than the original. In mine, there are cats on Popstar, (But they're NOT pets, they're like a race of Popstar-ians. Lol!). You can tell they're from Popstar because they have three spots on them or a little star.**

"_Kirby, report to the Star Bridge immediately,_" the voice on the intercom stated."" the voice on the intercom stated.

The little pink warrior looked up with confidence at the ceiling where the voice had come from. _This is it,_ he thought._ This is why I'm here._

He looked around at his dorm and sighed. _I've only been here for a couple weeks and already I'm homesick. I wish Mom and Dad were here. At least someone to talk to. One friend…

* * *

_

**Flashback

* * *

**

**Kirby walked over to a group of green Kirbys. "Hi guys! Where are your dorms? Mine's over there by the cafeteria. Isn't it so cool! We're going to be heroes!" The green Kirbys stared at him for about five whole minutes, then one said, "Hey, you guys hear something?"**

"**Nah man, must just be the wind." They all walk away laughing and giving each other high fives, leaving poor Kirby all alone.

* * *

**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Kirby sighed again and mumbled, "At times like these I wish I had never heard the word 'Heroes.'"

Then, Kirby raised his head with determination and self-confidence, "What am I talking about? The world needs heroes. Without us, the world wouldn't be surrounded in darkness and evil." Kirby smirked and yelled, "Alright Popstar! You just hang in there! I'm coming to the rescue!"

A senior cadet came in and yelled, "Hey! Stop shout'n! Some of us are trying to study! And weren't you called to the bridge like five minutes ago? I'd hurry before old Colonel Hanson kills you for being late."

As the name Hanson left the cadet's lips, Kirby began running to the bridge. Hanson was an older Kirby, but in his younger days he had been one of the finest flightier pilots of his time. Now, he was a cranky old fart who acts like he never was a young kid with hopes and dreams. He makes sure those with dreams forget them, and makes them focus on getting the job done.

_That_ is why Kirby was in such a hurry.

* * *

"Where is the rookie cadet?! He was supposed to be here a fifteen minutes ago!" Colonel Hanson shouted at his helper, a red female Kirby.

"I don't know sir. He should be here in a few minutes. Would you like me to go check?" she asked nervously.

The colonel grumbled something.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

He looked at her with anger flamming in her eyes, "I SAID 'HE'LL COME WHEN HE'S READY!'"

The female Kirby's legs began to shake, "Yes sir. Sorry sir." A male cat snickered in the shadows of the room. He was orange and had a yellow star on his right hip.

The female Kirby turned to face him with a furious look on her face, "What's so funny Twilight? I don't see anything hilarious about this."

Twilight smirked and said, "You wouldn't."

Before anymore could be said a lot of crashing and yelling came from in the hall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone yelled. Then, Kirby, all tired and sweaty, appeared in the doorway.

"Rookie cadet Kirby... Ready to... mission..." Kirby panted, obviously exhausted. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH DONE! It's soooo short right now, but I promise it will bcome longer. Well, if you havn't already read my profile, this story is based on me and my best friend Alex's imagination. We used to play with a little Kirby toy together and a bunch of kittys. I am so tired right now so guess what! I'm going to stop talking to you people! lol I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean... Or am I? lol REVIEW!**


	2. A New Mission and Friend

**A Twinkle in Her Eyes **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Ugh… What happened," Kirby moaned as he woke from his little "nap".

"You passed out," a voice muttered.

In a flash Kirby was up, but was back on his knees begging for forgiveness when he saw Colonel Hanson, tapping his foot impatiently obviously ticked.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't… I should've…"

The Colonel rolled his eyes, "No point in dwelling on it. All that matters is that there is a job still ahead. And you have to do it right."

Kirby looked up at the older kirby, "You mean I get a second chance?"

"Well, of course," Hanson said, still a bit grumpy. "It's not as if we expect you to be relaxed on your first mission."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kirby yelled jumping up. "I won't let you down Colonel Hanson!"

He smiled, "See that you don't. Now, on to business. Your mission is to guard at a sector jail. Sector C, to be exact. There, I want you to keep watch for a few days over all the jail prisoners and make sure no one escapes. Can you handle that Cadet?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now, go pack your things. Sector C is all the way on the other side of the Star Dome. You'll be temporally relocated somewhere down there. Any questions?"

Kirby raised his hand, but didn't say anything. A couple seconds and then the Colonel said, "Yes? Kirby?"

"Will I be the only one down there? Or will I guard with someone else?"

Hanson thought for a moment and then turned around. He grinned at Twilight, who had been quiet this whole ordeal.

"No. No. No! Sir! This is a _Rookie Cadet_ mission! No. I won't do it. You can't make me."

**_15 minutes later_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Twilight groaned for like the third time. He was following Kirby back to his quarters, to help pack or whatever.

"Don't worry. It won't be so bad. I think it will actually be fun!" Kirby said happily, marching down the halls with pride. _This is so cool! My first mission! My first actual, real life, dangerous, Star Dome Mission!_

Twilight however had different thoughts.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with this guy. I'm like the same age as him, yet he's still a Cadet? This is so sad. The guy doesn't even realize Old Man Hanson is giving him this job to keep him out of the way. Everyone knows breakouts almost never happen with the Star Dome's security system. Oh, well. Whatever makes him happy… I just don't see why _**I** _have to 'baby-sit' him._

The two were about to Kirby's quarters when a group of green kirbys rushed in front of them.

"Well? What happened?" one asked anxiously.

Kirby grinned, "I'm going to go guard at Sector C!" **_(Crickets chirp in background)_**

The green kirbys burst into laughter. "What?" Kirby asked completely confused.

"Colonel obviously doesn't trust you! If he sent you to place that doesn't need guarding I would take that as being 'set aside.'"

All of them laughed and Kirby sighed, "Whatever…" The green kirbys then saw who was standing beside their 'friend.'

"Hey. I know you. Aren't you the Junior Flightier Pilot? I heard you got to fly a Formula Star on runway 446."

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

The kirby cocked an eyebrow, "Dude, why are you with this guy? Lose a bet? Did you fail a mission?"

Twilight rolled his eyes and then said angrily, "Why don't you show respect to you comrades? I have seniority over you and your friend here has gotten his first mission, and, huh, you don't."

Twilight pushed his way past them. He muttered over his shoulder, "Come on Pinky."

Kirby strutted past them and ran to catch up with the orange cat. When he did he ran in front of him, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Twilight asked not really paying attention.

"How did you like, I don't know, out smart them or whatever? I can never think of the right thing to say…"

"I can tell."

Kirby's eyes shone, "Thanks Twilight. They've been bugging me since day one."

Twilight narrowed his eyes and said in a serious tone, "Don't let jerks like that bully you around. Get loud, get mean, but don't let them have their way. Otherwise, where would any of us be? The Star Dome itself wouldn't be here."

With that said Twilight pushed himself ahead and kept walking. Kirby stared after him.

"Thanks… New best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is a bit longer! Happy now Al? I UPDATED! And now I'm gonna fail because I haven't done my homework. Just kidding, it's only 5:00 p.m. Well, I gotta go eat. Read and Review!**


End file.
